Panem Idol
by SecretChamp
Summary: *Co-Written with TotalZayaGirl14* After a rebellion, came a new T.V. show... Panem Idol, competitors are forced to sing for Panems votes! Sound familiar i bet it does!  Uses Hunger Games characters and American Idol contestants
1. Auditions

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a parody that's going to be co-written with me and TotalZayaGirl14! It's combining two things we both love, Colton Dixon and Hunger Games! Hope you enjoy!**

**Colton Dixon's POV~ (if you don't know who this guy is FIND OUT ASAP!)**

**(He is actually on American Idol Season 11!)**

So I live in this place called Panem. We used to have the Hunger Games where people fought to the death but that was to sinister and there was a rebellion, so instead we have "Panem Idol" (A/N: American Idol) everyone in Panem between the ages of 15 and 28 must audition which requires you to sing for these three famous people. This year those people are, Plutarch Heavensbee (A/N: Steven), Effie Trinket (A/n: Jennifer Lopez)

And Haymitch Abernathy (Randy Jackson), they have to pick a boy and a girl from each District to compete on live television, and this year I am District Twos guy! How Cool is That!

_**Finnick's POV**_

I don't think there's much need for an introduction here because everyone knows I'm pretty finnicking amazing. (Hehe see what I did there?) But if you must know, I really like saying my name so here it goes. My name is FINNICK THE ROCK ODAIR! Well, okay just Finnick Odair but I prefer adding 'The Rock' in there because frankly, it's true. Now, hardly anybody gets to say they made it but I DID baby! I made it as District fours guy on Panem Idol! Panem Idol is this national competition the citizens of Panem hold each year. We used to do this one thing called the Hunger Games but some people thought it was morbid and inhumane and such (Seriously, how is a fight to the death pitting 24 children against each other inhumane and morbid?) So here we are holding singing competitions to punish people for rebelling. But it's okay because I made the cut! I am such an amazing singer that I was picked out of all the other citizens in Panem! Oh, and a few other people. But I hardly count them 'cuz I'm gonna win anyway.

**That's out little intro! What do you think? Who do you want to see added? **

**And yes they can be actually on Idol, or in the Hunger Games! :)**

**mdmr97 hate reviews aren't our favorites, but I can't stop you so…**


	2. Meet, Greet and Hallucinate

**Adding a couple new people in this chapter, tell us if theres anyone YOU want to see they will be added, somehow!**

_Finnick's POV_

So today all the contestants got to meet each other! I will sooooooooooooooooo win this thing I mean how could anyone pick that guy (who is a great signer, and an awesome mohawk) from two, or the couple from twelve, or that really cool guy who plays the guitar from one, over ME!

Colton's POV~

Today we met the people we will be living with and competing against for the next couple months, so far I've meet, an "interesting" guy from four who seems to have and ego as big as Panem, but oh well, Also met a guy named Phillip who seems pretty humble, but that might just be compared to Finn or what ever his name was.

Phillip Phillips' POV~ (He is also S11 He is also pretty cool )

Today I have meet, a guy with a Mohawk, a guy with an ego, a baker with a name that sounds like Pita but is apparently spelled Peeta and a girl named after a plant (Katniss) what next?

Oh yeah I'm from district one, my name is Phillip Phillips and I hope to be the next Panem Idol

Who do you want to see we WILL take your suggestions :)

Katniss's POV

I am so mad. I'm a victor! I shouldn't have to do this! But the Capitol is forcing EVERYBODY to! This isn't fair! And I didn't just audition and then it was over…I made it gosh darnit!

Curse the stupid beautiful Everdeen voice.

And even worse, Peeta made it too! Do we ever get any privacy? Of course not.

I think I liked the Hunger Games better than Panem Idol.

As I'm walking down the long hallways of the place where all the competitors are staying, I hear something strange. I make my way down to Finnick's room and hear that he's singing.

"_Sing once again with me! Our strange dueeeeeet! My power over youuuu, grows stronger yeeeeeet! And though you turn from meeee to glance behiiind, the Phaaaaantom of the Opera is theeeere, inside your heaaaad!"_

It was in an extremely strange opera voice. Without knocking I walk right into Finnick's room to see him wearing a long black cloak and half a white mask on. "Uhhhh Finnick? What on Earth are you singing?" I ask bewildered.

"I don't know exactly. It's a song from an ancient musical. Sounded like my type of song." He answeres.

"Who's playing the creepy organ?" I ask.

"Me!" shouts a familiar voice from behind the organ. He stands up and I see that it's my father…what the?

I quickly left and as I continued down the hall I saw a sort of tall guy, Phillip I think his name was playing a guitar and singing….

_Very superstitious, writings on the wall,  
>Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,<br>Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass  
>Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past<em>

I quickly ran before any other strange things happened and that's when I ran right into Colton Dixon, a very cool dude he even has a Mohawk or a frohawk depends on how you look at it.

"Oh, Sorry"

"It's okay you didn't mean to, but, where were you going so fast?"

I quickly told him about my dad, Finnick, and the Phillip dude.

"Oh, well, okay, you better get going if you don't want to hear anyone rehearse cause I was just about to" he said with a smile.

"Okay, Bye" I waved and ran to my room.

I've been on WAY too much Morphling.

_Peeta's POV_

This Panem Idol thing is really stressing me out. And Katniss to I think she is hallucinating.

I'm used to Katniss's hallucinations though. A few weeks ago she tried to tell me there was this old show called _Suite Life on Deck _where a bunch of kids were living on a boat. Crazy right?

And then as if to prove it to me, Katniss comes bursting in to tell me Finnick was singing creepy opera music while her father played the organ,

And I know Finnick does not have those particular issues, he does however have some that really drive me insane.

You see, every contestant on Panem Idol gets a big truck with the words Panem Idol written on it. We all love ours considering they're pretty awesome looking.

However, Finnick just thinks he's the king of the road in his. He runs red lights, speeds down the freeway just so that no one's faster than him, and whenever I tried to give him pointers on his driving he just yells at me and threatens that the Phantom will come and get me if I talk again…whoever this Phantom is.

Breaking me from my thoughts Katniss continues on to say, she then went past some guy was playing a song about glass and bad luck and stuff and then she ran into another guy with a Mohawk. And she is convinced he thinks she is crazy. Wait, WHY DOES SHE CARE! I Will find this Colton dude…..

**A/N: Ohhhhh What will Peeta do? If you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera then you probably wouldn't get most of this chapter but…I hope you still enjoyed it!**


End file.
